1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a track assembly for a seat assembly of an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a seat track assembly having a locking mechanism with a plurality of pins movable between a locked position for interlocking upper and lower tracks of the seat track assembly and an unlocked position disengaged from the tracks to allow sliding movement therebetween.
2. Description of Related Art
Automotive vehicles include seat assemblies for supporting occupants above a floor in the vehicle. Typically, a seat assembly includes a track assembly that is operatively coupled between the seat assembly and the floor of the vehicle and allows selective forward and rearward movement of the seat assembly relative to the floor. The track assembly typically includes a lower track and an upper track slidably engaged therewith, which allows the sliding movement of the seat assembly relative to the floor. Latch or locking mechanisms are commonly known in the art for interlocking the upper and lower tracks to prevent the forward and rearward movement of the seat assembly relative to the floor.
One type of locking mechanism known in the art utilizes a plurality of teeth or pins that engage one or more apertures or windows in the lower track to interlock the upper and lower tracks. Examples of these types of locking mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,661,646; 6,892,995 and 6,322,036.
One disadvantage of these types of locking mechanisms is the teeth or pins are susceptible to withdrawing or back-driving from the windows in the lower track in response to a vehicle impact. More specifically, when the vehicle is involved in a crash, seat belt loads from an occupant tend to urge the upper track forward. The upper track then acts on the pins and in some instances, especially with tapered pins, the pins may withdraw or back-drive from the windows in the lower track allowing the upper track to slide forward.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a seat track assembly having a locking mechanism that includes a plurality of pins that are adapted to prevent withdrawal or back-driving of the pins in the event of a vehicle impact.